An imaging apparatus in which an imaging unit is detachably attached to a camera body has heretofore been known (for reference, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-173909).
In this conventional imaging apparatus, a camera body includes a housing part for attachably and detachably housing an imaging unit. This housing part includes a back wall portion as well as an upper wall portion, a lower wall portion, and one sidewall portion which are integrated with this back wall portion. Accordingly, this housing part is open in a front wall portion and the other sidewall portion, and a fitted portion of the imaging unit can be inserted from this open sidewall portion into the housing part.
On the other hand, the imaging unit can be detached from the camera body by pulling the imaging unit out of the housing part through the open sidewall portion.